Hontō no Kaidan
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Kekuatannya muncul di saat yang tidak terduga. Tanpa disengaja dan tanpa ia ketahui. Sebuah kekuatan yang mampu membuatnya mengerti akan batasan di antara dua dunia. /"Dimanakah kakiku?"/ "Kau tahu? Darimana kau tahu?"/ "Mati."/ Cerita satu : Reiko-san


Ketika ia datang, ia akan bertanya kepadamu. Pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat seluruh bulu kudukmu berdiri—dari kaki hingga kepala. Suaranya terdengar pelan, namun sangat jelas. Jawablah dengan hati-hati.

"Dimanakah kakiku?"

Matanya menyalang merah. Dan ia pun akan kembali bertanya. Jangan takut, pejamkan matamu lalu jawablah dengan yakin.

"Kau tahu? Darimana kau tahu?"

Seluruh tubuhmu bergetar ketika salah satu jari-jari tangannya mencengkram erat kakimu. Ia menyeringai. Tubuhmu beku. Dengan suara pelan ia pun kembali berucap.

"Mati."

_**Naruto © **__Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning : **__Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, etc._

**Cerita satu: Reiko-**_**san**_

"Apa kau dengar, Sakura?" Suara fenimim yang memanggil nama Sakura itu terdengar nyaring di dalam indera pendengaran gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut. Gadis berparas cantik dengan bermahkotakan merah muda yang bisa membuat mata kaum adam merasa terpikat.

Sakura menoleh menatap Ino—gadis yang bertanya padanya. "Apa?" Ekspresi wajahnya ia buat sepolos mungkin, membuat Ino mengerling kedua bola matanya sebal.

Ino pun hanya bisa sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang telah ia lontarkan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura," Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa kau tidak takut dengan rumor itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, tentu saja dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius, kembali membuat Sakura terdiam terdiam beberapa saat.

"..."

Sakura menutup pelan buku catatan miliknya kemudian menatap Ino bosan. "Aku tidak percaya," jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Ino mendelik tidak percaya mendengar jawab yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau ia muncul di hadapanmu?! Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar akan mengambil paksa kedua kakimu?!" Ino hilang kendali. Ia bertanya dengan suara nyaring ketika Sakura hendak berjalan ke arah luar kelas, membuat semua mata tertuju kepada dirinya.

"..."

Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis cantik bermahkotakan blonde itu.

Merasa canggung, Ino meringis menatap keadaan seisi kelas, kemudian ia segera berlari menyusul Sakura—setelah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu tentunya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru, Ino pun segera bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Sakura!" Panggilnya berulang-ulang namun tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis bermahkotakan bunga musim semi tersebut.

Sesekali Sakura mendengus mendengar suara Ino yang terus mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Menghentikan langkah kakinya, Sakura pun segera berbalik ke arah Ino yang saat ini tengah berlari menyusulnya. Kedua iris hijaunya mendapati Ino tersenyum sumringah. "Aku akan berhati-hati, apa kau puas, Ino?" Tanya Sakura setelah Ino telah sampai tepat di hadapannya.

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali menatap Sakura ketika Sakura selesai bertanya, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Ino?" Panggilnya merasa ada yang salah dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

Dilambai-lambaikannya kedua telapak tangan Sakura tepat di hadapan wajah Ino, namun ia sama sekali tidak berkedip. Merasa kesal, Sakura pun kembali memanggil Ino dengan nada suara lebih tinggi. "Ino!" Pekiknya seraya menepuk kedua pundak Ino agar ia kembali ke dalam dunia nyata.

Ino berjengit kaget menatap kedua iris hijau Sakura. Dengan gerakan kikuk, ia pun segera memberi kode kepada Sakura agar segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Namun, sangat disayangkan, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Ino. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan absurd mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ rendah mengagetkan Sakura. Dengan segera, ia pun berbalik dan kembali membelakangi Ino yang sampai saat ini masih saja terperangah.

Sakura diam menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya. "Aa—Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya merasa canggung. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah ketika kedua iris bola mata kelam itu menatap tajam kedua iris bola mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan," ucap datar seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke itu, membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-ah, maaf." Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sakura pun segera menyingkir dari tengah jalan—tak lupa juga dengan menarik tangan Ino agar ia juga ikut menyingkir. Rupanya sedari tadi mereka terus berdiri di tengah jalan koridor kelas. Benar-benar memalukan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun segera berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan juga Ino.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita sedari tadi menghalangi jalan orang, Ino?!" Tanya Sakura merasa malu dan juga kesal.

Ino meringis mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya, namun apa daya, kedua mataku ini terlalu terpikat oleh ketampanan Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino dengan nada dibuat semanja mungkin, membuat Sakura merasa geli. Kemudiania menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jauh.

Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang sangat sulit sekali untuk di capai. Dia pintar, memilik banyak prestasi, terkenal di kalangan baik itu siswa dan siswi, juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tak ayal jika dia memiliki banyak penggemar—termasuk Sakura salah satunya. Namun, hal tersebut tidaklah membutakan kedua mata Sakura. Ia sadar akan batasan-batasan yang ada. Batas dimana ia tidak akan pernah bisa meraih tangan—bahkan punggung seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya berada di satu sekolah dan asrama yang sama saja sudah membuat Sakura cukup bahagia. Lagipula, memaksakan kehendak sesuai yang kita inginkan bukanlah sikap yang baik, bukan? Biarlah seperti ini. Mengalir apa adanya, mungkin sebagai teman atau hanya sebagai orang yang Sasuke kenal.

"..."

"Bodoh." Sakura menepuk keras kening Ino, membuat Ino kembali berteriak nyaring. Setelah itu, Sakura pun kembali memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

_Dia membawa dendam. Dendam akan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang biadap kepadanya. Perbuatan busuk mereka, seringai, dan juga kelakuan mereka—semua akan terus ia ingat sampai ia mati. _

**Hokkaido, 1988**. Telah ditemukan mayat seorang gadis dengan tubuh terbelah di dekat perlintasan rel kereta api Meishin. Di duga, mayat tersebut melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan cara menabrakan dirinya secara langsung lalu terseret dan terlindas sehingga tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sedikit saksi mata yang menyaksikan kejadian ini karena aksi tersebut diperkirakan terjadi pada jam malam. Polisi setempat pun sempat menyelediki identitas mayat tersebut namun tidak ada satu pun yang mereka temukan. Bahkan polisi mengatakan bahwa bagian tubuh dari mayat tersebut pun sama sekali tidak dapat di temukan, mungkin karena bagian tersebut sudah terseret jauh.

Hal tersebut menggegerkan penduduk setempat yang tinggal di daerah sekitar perlintasan rel kereta api ini. Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, polisi serta aparat keamanan setempat serta penduduk pun memutuskan akan bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. **04/13/88**

Kedua iris hijau itu menatap selembar koran tua yang baru saja ia temukan di sudut perpustakaan. Keningnya berkerut saat membaca salah satu berita di koran tersebut. Sebuah kasus yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan, sebab sahabatnya—Ino terus membahas kejadian yang menurutnya sangat berkaitan dengan berita yang ada di dalam koran ini.

Hening.

Semilir angin berembus pelan melewati celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut milik Sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Bohong, kalau

tidak memikirkan kata-kata Ino saat jam istirahat pertama. Bohong kalau ia tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Karena sejujurnya ia pun percaya dan juga takut.

_"Dia mulai menampakkan dirinya di sekolah kita."_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar cepat di dalam ingatan Sakura.

_"Beberapa kakak kelas sudah melihatnya, dan mereka terus dihantui oleh Reiko-_san_ saat tengah malam."_ Kalimat itu mulai mengganggu seluruh pikirannya.

_"Sedikit kemungkinan untuk kau bisa selamat dari kejarannya. Kau, harus bisa menjawab pertanyaannya—dengan tepat. Karena kemungkinan besar, saat kau melihatnya pikiranmu akan dilingkupi oleh perasaan takut sehingga kau tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih—"_

Sakura tersentak saat mengingat celotehan kalimat panjang tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, guna menepis seluruh pikiran mengerikan tersebut. Menghela napas panjang, Sakura pun segera mengembalikan koran yang baru saja ia baca ke tempatnya semula.

Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu nyaring. Bahkan, Sakura sendiri dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sedikit banyak ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah guna memeriksa bahwa ia tidaklah sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati petugas perpustakaan masih tetap setia menunggunya.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan merutuki diri sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun segera bergegas kembali ke kelas karena bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir sejak lima menit lalu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tak jauh dari tempat ia singgah di dalam perpustakaan, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya—dari awal ia memasuki ruang tersebut hingga ia pergi.

"..."

**»»» oOo «««**

Senja telah tiba. Matahari mulai kembali ke dalam peraduannya. Nyanyian buruk gagak pun terdengar begitu jelas kala langit mulai berubah warna. Sakura, mendesah malas bersama sahabatnya di dalam kamar asrama yangnampak terlihat cukup luas itu.

Masing-masing memiliki kesibukan sendiri. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, namun raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius dan juga tersiksa.

"Tugas ini benar-benar menyiksa," rengek Ino seraya melempar pena yang baru saja ia kenakan. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel _flip_ milik Sakura di atas meja tanpa peduli akan komentar Sakura.

Sakura berdecak sebal, namun ia tetap membiarkan Ino memainkan ponselnya. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap hamparan langit yang sudah mulai menggelap dari balik jendela kaca di kamarnya. Udara di luar nampak terasa cukup dingin, terlihat dari besarnya angin yang berembus menerbangkan helaian-helain daun yang berguguran.

"Aku rasa akan terjadi badai," Ino berkomentar setelah ikut menilik kegiatan Sakura—mengamati keadaan di luar sana.

Sakura mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Ino. Iklim kali ini benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak.

Hening melanda kegiatan mereka untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Ino yang masih asyik dengan ponsel di tanganya dan juga Sakura yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengamati langit-langit malam dari balik jendela.

"Hei, Sakura." Ino memanggil nama Sakura dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau hantu Reiko-_san_ itu muncul malam ini?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi wajah _horror_, membuat Sakura kesal kemudian melempar pena ke arah kening Ino.

Mendapat perlakuan yang begitu buruk dari sahabatnya, Ino pun hanya bisa merutuk tidak jelas. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," gerutunya pelan seraya mengusap-usap keningnya yang telak terkena lemparan pena milik Sakura.

"Wajahmu mengerikan," balas Sakura masa bodoh.

Mengesampingkan perlakukan Sakura terhadapnya, Ino pun mulai kembali bercerita tentang mitos-mitos dan juga rumor-rumor yang beredar kepada Sakura, membuat Sakura harus menahan diri untuk meneguk saliva berkali-kali. "—dan aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel mengenai hantu Reiko-_san_. Bagi siapa pun yang tahu mengenai rumor tersebut, maka hantu Reiko-_san_ akan mendatangi mulai dalam waktu satu bulan ke depan." Ino berjengit saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. "Dan aku sudah mengetahui rumor tersebut!" Ia berteriak frustasi.

Seperti orang gila, Ino terus mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya. Rasa frustasi akibat sebuah kalimat dalam artikel yang ia baca membuanya semakin terlihat menggelikan di mata Sakura. Sahabatnya ini rasanya terlalu atau benar-benar kelewat bodoh untuk mempercayai sebuah artikel yang faktanya saja tidak jelas.

Sakura mendesah mendengar cerita Ino. "Lalu kau percaya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. "Satu bulan kau bilang? Kau percaya akan rumor bodoh tersebut?"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Ino meremas bantal di dalam pelukannya semakin kuat. "Maksudku—aku tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Tapi kau dengar, bukan? Bahwa akhir-akhir ini rumor itu terlalu sering beredar. Ditambah dengan kehebohan para kakak kelas yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mendapat teror tersebut."

"..."

"Kau tahu Shion? Siswi kelas 3-1 yang terkenal akan kemampuannya merasakan hal-hal semacam itu pun terlihat hampir gila karena Reiko-_san_," Ino kembali berucap.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino. Hening kembali melanda kegiatan mereka berdua. Hanya detik jarum jam dan juga suara angin kencang di luar sana yang nampak mengisi keheningan tersebut. Sakura segera menutup bukunya kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang tidurnya.

"Hanya dengan cara menghindari pergi ke kamar mandi pada waktu malam hari," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Ino kembali menatapnya.

"Ha?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum ia kembali menjelaskan maksud perkataannya kepada Ino. "Kau bilang dia selalu muncul di kamar mandi di tengah malam sebelum dia benar-benar meneror kita, bukan?" Tanya Sakura dan dijawab cepat dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Ino.

"Kau hanya tidak perlu pergi ke kamar mandi pada tengah malam," lanjut Sakura sembari memainkan salah satu jari telunjuknya ke atas udara, "atau lain kalimat, jika kau benar-benar merasa terdesak ingin pergi ke sana, kau harus berusaha untuk menahannya hingga pagi tiba."

Ino menganga tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura. Kedua iris _shappire_-nya membelalak ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Sakura merasa geli melihat ekspresi Ino.

Ino mengangguk paham. "Kau benar! Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar pintar, Sakura!" Ino merasa lega akan pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ino. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa membuat sahabatnya lebih tenang. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung di tengah dinding ruang kamar tersebut. Sudah hampir lewat jam delapan malam. "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian," balas Sakura atas perkataan Ino.

Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk kembali mengintip keadaan luar dari balik jendela kamar tersebut. Dan benar saja dugaannya—badai di luar sana terlihat sangat hebat. Sesegera mungkin, ia pun menutup kain gorden yang mengantung di kedua sisi jendela tersebut. Udara dan juga badai di luar sana membuat matanya terasa mengantuk. Tidur lebih awal rasanya akan lebih baik, toh—ia bisa tampil lebih segar di esok hari.

"Sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Sakura.

Merasa takut, Ino pun segera memutuskan untuk segera menyusul sahabatnya pergi ke dalam alam mimpi. Setelah mematikan lampu, ia pun ikut terlelap bersama Sakura, ditemani oleh selimut tebal dan juga badai yang terjadi di luar sana.

Malam ini terasa sangat begitu dingin dan juga ... mencekam.

.

.

.

Gelegar petir serta tiupan angin kencang di luar sana sama sekali tidak membuat penghuni di dalam salah satu kamar asrama ini ketakutan. Sebaliknya, ia sangat menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Karena menurutnya suasana seperti ini sangatlah nyaman.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi sang penghuni kamar tersebut masih tetap terjaga, ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam hangat di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma kopi tersebut, mencoba meregangkan otot-otot syarafnya yang terasa kaku.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang dari balik selimut yang baru saja ia singkap, sedikit menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Hn."

Naruto—sosok yang berada di balik selimut tersebut menggerutu pelan saat mendengar jawaban teman sekamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, ini sudah lewat jam malam. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau telat esok," ucap Naruto bijaksana layaknya seorang ayah yang mengingatkan akan jadwal anaknya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan mendengar nasehat sahabatnya itu. "Aku bukan kau," balasnya datar, membuat Naruto semakin menguap lebar, tidak peduli akan balasan dari mulut seorang Uchiha.

"_Oyasumi, Teme_." Dan Naruto pun kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"..."

.

.

.

_Sebuah pertanyaan akan ia lontarkan kepadamu jikalau ia menampakkan sosoknya tepat di hadapanmu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang dapat mengoyak seluruh keberanianmu. Seluruh akal sehatmu. Juga seluruh ketakukan yang ada di dalam hatimu. Dia—adalah Reiko-_san_._

_Apa kau tahu, jawaban apa yang harus kau jawab? Dan jika kau tahu, apakah kau ingat akan jawaban itu? _

_Sekali kau bertemu dengannya—kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari darinya. Karena dia mengincarmu. Mengincar kedua kakimu._

Derasnya hujan serta kencangnya tiupan angin di luar membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan selimutnya. Badai malam ini benar-benar membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Sial.

Sesekali kedua kelopak matanya terjaga untuk melihat waktu yang ada. Sudah hampir lewat tengah malam, namun badai belum juga reda. Sakura mendesah berat.

'Aku harap besok tidak akan ada pohon tumbang,' batinnya berharap dalam hati.

Ditutupnya kembali kedua kelopak mata tersebut—menyembunyikan kedua iris hijau yang memang sudah terlihat sangat sayu. Berharap agar esok pagi akan menjadi hari yang cerah.

"Sakura."suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam indera pendengaran Sakura, membuat kesadarannya sedikit terusik. Karena baru saja ia memejamkan matanya kembali untuk mengarungi lautan samudera mimpi.

"Sakura." Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Memaksa kedua kelopak mata tersebut kembali terbuka.

"—ra."

Sakura menggeliat pelan. "Bisakah kau diam, Ino?" Ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Dengan berat hati, ia pun mencoba membuka paksa kedua kelopak matanya.

Ino meringis melihat wajah suntuk Sakura. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf karena merasa bersalah telah membangunkan sahabatnya ini dari kegiatan tidurnya. "Sakura!" Panggil Ino sekali lagi seraya mengguncang keras tubuh Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura kembali terjaga.

Sakura menatap Ino malas. "Apa?"

Dengan cepat Ino pun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan wajahnya dan juga Sakura. "Antarkan aku, aku mohon. Aku sudah tidak tahan," ucapnya cepat.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang begitu cepat, Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran. Kemudian ia tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Ino menariknya secara paksa agar ia terbangun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil," ucap Ino pelan sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat keributan di dalam asrama.

"...?"

"Oke, aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa menahannya. Tapi—oh, ayolah, udara ini membuatku tidak dapat menahannya," jelas Ino dengan wajah memelas.

Hening. Ino masih bertahan dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

Mengerti akan penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya, Sakura—dengan sangat terpaksa pun akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Ino untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi asrama yang letaknya terdapat di ujung koridor kamar mereka. Dengan gerakan malas, ia pun mulai menyingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Merepotkan.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Udara dingin terasa begitu menusuk kulit sesaat setelah Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kamar mereka. Lorong asrama yang akan hendak mereka lewati terlihat begitu sunyi dan juga sepi. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda aktifitas siswi yang terjadi. Dengan penerangan lampu yang seadanya, Sakura dan Ino pun mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kamar mereka.

Derit suara kayu terdengar sangat jelas ketika keduanya mulai menapaki lantai tersebut satu persatu. Sesekali Ino pun berbisik pada Sakura bahwa asrama ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan di malam hari, ditambah dengan peraturan ketat yang tercipta seperti pembatasan jam malam yang lebih awal.

Asrama ini memang asrama tua, bangunannya pun masih asli terbuat dari kayu-kayu jati yang terlihat masih kokoh. Meski demikian, prestasi sekolah yang menjadi tujuan utama dari para penghuni asrama patut diacungi jempol.

Sakura menatap Ino malas. "Bisakah kau lepaskan cengkramanmu pada lenganku?" Ucapnya pelan ditengah keheningan malam.

Ino menoleh kemudian menatap Sakura takut. "Maaf...," Bisiknya seraya mengendurkan sedikit cengkraman kedua tangannya pada lengan Sakura.

Keduanya terhenti sesaat setelah masing-masing dari kedua iris mata mereka melihat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Toilet'. Sakura dan Ino meneguk saliva dalam sebelum mereka benar-benar memasuki ruang kecil tersebut.

"Aku tunggu di luar," ucap Sakura, membuat Ino membelalakan matanya tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa! kau harus menemaniku masuk ke dalam!" Ucap Ino penuh penekanan dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang. Sahabatnya ini kalau punya suatu kemauan memang tidak bisa dibantah—sama persis dengan dirinya. Jadi, mau tak mau, Sakura pun terpaksa mengikuti Ino untuk masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut.

Suasana dingin mencekam kembali menusuk keduanya. Bukan, bukan dingin biasa—namun dingin yang benar-benar membuat hati tidak tenang. Sakura menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan was-was. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ada yang sedang mengamati dirinya.

"..."

"_Aa_, Sakura?" Panggil Ino saat hendak membuka pintu di salah satu bilik ruang toilet tersebut. "Aku buka pintunya, ya?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, toh, mereka sama-sama seorang perempuan.

Membiarkan Ino dengan segala aktifitasnya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding di pojok toilet tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada upaya mengurangi rasa dingin yang ada. Suara petir masih terdengar begitu keras di luar sana membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak karenanya. Dan pada saat itu pula, Sakura mendengar sebuah suara keran air terbuka. Napas Sakura tertahan saat air yang keluar tersebut terdengar begitu deras. "Ino?" Panggil Sakura refleks setelah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ya?" Balas Ino menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

"Apa kau yang menyalakan keran airnya?" Tanya Sakura langsung kepada intinya.

Ino mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku belum membuka keran air," jawabnya merasa heran.

Napas Sakura kembali tertahan saat mendengar jawaban Ino. Jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Sebisa mungkin, ia terus berpikir positif tentang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Tarik napas, buang napas, tarik napas, buang napas, begitu untuk seterusnya.

"..."

"Lama," gumam Sakura merasa tidak tenang. Entah hanya firasatnya saja atau memang udara di sekitarnya terasa menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya? Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura pun mulai meraba serta menggosok-gosok pelan tengkuk leher miliknya. Sungguh, hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan napas berat.

"..."

_Dia akan mengincarmu. Sekali kau melihatnya, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari ancaman terornya. Bahkan jika kau lari, dia akan tetap mendatangimu di sepanjang mimpi terindahmu. Hingga kau—benar-benar mati. Mati dalam ketakutan. _

Kedua bola mata Sakura kembali terbelalak kaget saat dirasakannya sebuah genangan air telah membasahi hampir seluruh kedua telapak kakinya. Genangan itu—air itu terus mengalir dari salah satu bilik toilet yang letaknya di ujung ruangan, tepat dimana Sakura berdiri di depannya. Seluruh bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Ditemani suara petir yang menggelegar, suara keran air serta kucuran air itu kembali terdengar. Semakin kencang dan semakin cepat. Menyedot seluruh akal logika milik Sakura. Ia tidak bisa tenang, ia panik. Tubuhnya lemas, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebuah tekanan udara yang membuat dirinya semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. Langkahnya berat, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menariknya dari dalam permukaan bumi ini. Bahaya—ia terus berteriak dalam hati.

"Ino!" Pekiknya berusaha menggapai bilik tempat Ino berada.

Ino tersentak kaget saat mendengar pekikan Sakura. Dengan segera ia pun mempercepat kegiatannya. "Iya, iya, aku sudah selesai," balasnya seraya membuka keran air yang ada, guna untuk membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Kedua bola matanya mendelik lebar. Di sana—tepat di hadapannya, pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

Kakinya gemetar. Sesuatu keluar dari sana, sosok tubuh wanita tanpa kedua kaki, berjalan merayap dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di dalam kerongkongan miliknya.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Sosok itu berusaha meraih kedua kaki milik Sakura yang sampai saat ini masih bergetar.

"_A-aa_!" Sakura berusaha memanggil Ino.

Dia—Reiko-_san_, sosok dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepala serta wajahnya, sosok yang mengincar kaki setiap orang, kini hadir tepat di hadapan untuk mengusik kehidupan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Siapuntuk memberikan sebuah pertanyaan dan siap untuk membawa Sakura ke dalam neraka penuh dendam.

Reiko-_san_ menyeringai. Sakura membeku. Dan pada detik itu pula, suara teriakan Sakura terdengar bergema bersamaan dengan gelegar petir kencang yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh jendela kaca yang ada.

**"Dimanakah kakiku?"**

**Bersambung,**

**Catatan penulis :** Halo, lama hiatus dari dunia tulis rasanya aneh pas mau ketik cerita lagi haha. Hampir beberapa pengetahuan tentang cara penulisan dan EYD saya lupakan. Tapi dengan nekatnya saya buat lagi cerita aneh pasaran ini. Lagi kecanduan cerita horror makanya kepikiran buat ini. Tadinya mau selesein salah satu fic yang seharusnya bentar lagi tamat. Tapi mood untuk lanjutin cerita itu lagi labil /nguquq/

Horrornya kurang terasa ya? Ini baru awalan. Mayor saya awali dengan Sakura dan Ino soalnya buat kelangsungan ceritanya. Habis kalau langsung nongol Sasuke rasanya aneh wkwk. Siplah, semoga kalian suka sama cerita yang satu ini, walaupun kurang berbobot wkwkwk. Mencoba menaikan mood tulis saat wb menyerang itu rasanya susah gila~

Sedikit cerita, kenapa saya beri judul utama Hontou no Kaidan, mirip sama Gakkou no Kaidan. Karena susah cari judul yang tepat maka saya ambil dari judul yang tadinya sekilas nongol di otak saya; The Real Ghost Stories.

Terima kasih, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kritik saran atau masukan-masukan lainnya ke dalam kotak review :)

_**See you in next chapter~ **_


End file.
